User talk:GohanRULEZ
Hi People! I am getting ready to wrap up the Voting for the Pic for Gohan's Dragon Buster mode,so kept Voting(I will post the pics on my profile) YO! Please tell me your changing the info on Sakuto Uzumaki, that its complete copy of Seireitou Hyuga --Seireitou 03:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *** Could some one please help me? My Character info box is messed up,please help. fixed it Seireitou 09:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks and how did you do it? It was nothing, at the end of the info box, you forgot to put the |} on the end to close the box. Seireitou 09:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (Feels very stupid) Thanks. Its alright, i needed help with the same thing when i joined. Seireitou 09:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, welcome to naruto fanon Thanks for welcoming me. ^_^ um People usally resopnd on the person user page. When you reply to this message, reply on my user talk. Then I reply on yours. Get it? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for yellin' at 'cha. I thought you were trying to be a jackass by copying somebody's page, but I was wrong. Again, sorry. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) How do I do that? Do you see the links people leave when messaging you? Click on them, youll go to their userpage. Then, go to the top right-hand corner and press "Discussion" to enter their talk page. Go to the top of the page and press "leave message" and write in the title of the page and what your tryin to say in the large space, then say save and bam! you sent a message to someone --Seireitou 03:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) FMA There's gonna be a new series, what about it? Also, what about the new episodes of inuyasha comign out in japan in 2009 and in NA in 2010? --Seireitou 04:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) fighting practice? When yu say that, do you mean just regular street fighting or do you take a martial art? --Seireitou 09:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, i take Taekwondo, im 2nd degree black belt. Also, i found that mask by typing "Hollow Mask" in google, lots of different pics will come up. Seireitou 00:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... Ill do this in order *'1:' A friend of mine told me how to, I cant remember his username... ill try to talk with him and ill tell you as soon as possible *'2:' Yes i do consider you a friend, why do you ask? --Seireitou 07:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Sensei If Sakuto is ever looking for a teacher stronger then both naruto and kiba combined, Seireitou Hyuga is always looking for frsh talent to teach. Think it over if you want to --Seireitou 06:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. When your done leaving a message, make sure to sign your name at the bottom just make four of these: ~ Together and that will make a signature Okay, i fixed it by placing the category Seireitou 06:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) alright, cool Alright, also, you do know hwo to upload pics, right? Im guessin ya cause you put the MAR pics on, well, feel free to ask for assistance, anytime --Seireitou 07:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) 0_o Wow...that's quite a list of your favorites, and other things. By the way, when you say "New DBZ movie", you mean the one that's coming out in...I think it was April...that's the live action one right? Narutokurosaki547 22:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^' Heh... Guess I should have figured that out...sorry. Anyway, awesome userpage. Narutokurosaki547 22:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I've already added your name. Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) yeah..... yeah, but im not that good yet at it, i only can kinda read it and very little saying it. But, im pretty good at the suffixes, GohanRULEZ-san --Seireitou 06:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sure Just tell me your time there and i can fgure out the time on the wiki, unless you meant something else? Douitashimashite, Gohan-san Seireitou 06:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) then, wiki wise, its about 7:30 ??? What? Could you clarify? Narutokurosaki547 23:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh... Ask TTF. Narutokurosaki547 23:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Those Swords Are you planning on using all 5 of them? --Seireitou 23:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Would you care if i used them for one of my blades? Sharingan Yes I did. Ten Tailed Fox 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I used GIMP. You can get it free on google. Just search free GIMP download. Ten Tailed Fox 00:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) GIMP Go to youtube and look for tutorials on how to make Sharingan on gimp, there is a load of them. It's how I learned. Ten Tailed Fox 02:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ???? ? What you talking about? --Seireitou 03:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh, well, i dont know how that works, but you coudl ask ten tails to do it for you, even put it in a real eye Sharingan You did great for a first try. You'll get better, just keep trying. Ten Tailed Fox 03:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Drew it My friend and i worked on it. He colored it and i drew it. We used Illistrator and photoshop to make it --Seireitou 07:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there and you may enter! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) My Respect to You! I think that Zoro is the Best Character in One Piece! I love all Kind of Music but I like Rap just a super small more it's just that rap ot nice best in too the music plus in the video girls are pretty. Country Music is cool but people kill them self well listennig to Country, Rock music do talk about real stuff, Classical Music its just one song that I like. And my point is my taste of music is my taste if know body else like rap its ok it's my taste if you dont like rap music I will still by any body friend in all the wiki. Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 00:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) For you know About Me * My user page on Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction * My user page on GTA wiki * My user page on Fairly Odd Parents wiki * My user page on Ben 10 Fanon wikia * My user page on Ben 10 wikia * My profile on Marel wikia * My User page on One Piece Fanon Wiki * My user page on The Boondocks Wiki * My user page on Family Guy Fanon wikia * My user page on youtube * My user page on Simpsons Fanon wikia * My user page on Futurama Fanon wikia * My user page on One Piece wikia * My user page on Rap wikia * My user page on 6Teen wikia * My user page on Blue Dragon wikia * My user page on Avatar wikia * user page on Cars wikia * My user page on Logo Creation wikia * My user page on Quebec wikia * My user page on French Naruto wikia * My user page on Les Simpsons Encyclopidia * My user page on 50 Cent wikia * My user page on Spider Rider wikia * My user page on Clone War Fanon * My user page on Bleach wikia * My user page on Fable wikia * My user page on Simpsons wikia * My user page on Requests wikia * My user page on Futurama wikia * My user page on Family Guy wikia * My user page on X-Men wikia Young Piece 00:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh..... I think I got it off of Photobucket or Flickr. Narutokurosaki547 20:43, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yo hey, sorry, ive been busy with so much, could you repeat all your questions? --Seireitou 04:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Alright: Okay, in order: Answers *'1:' Ill ask him *'2:' Naruto's zanapktou, good name for him, i like the blade *'3:' Im not sure, i havent played Kingdom Hearts for a Loooong time and forgot the character traits but yeah, ill ask around *'4:' I saw the DBZ fanon but it was kinda stupid *'5:' Godmoding is when a person makes a character so strong right off the bat and without any good reason or understanding how he got there, Tupac Shakur is a good example of Godmoding. Questions 1.I know this is asking alot,but...do you think your friend could draw one for me,cuz my drawing sucks...big time. Oh and I made a new page.It's called Akatsuki no Kitsune. GohanRULEZ 08:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) (more of a statement) 2.I need you to ask a few more people this question and get back to me: Do you think Axel(from Kingdom hearts 2) and Shizune would make a good couple? 3.Hey Seireitou,I have to tell you about the DBZ fanon wiki(I saw you profile and you like DBZ)I'm just telling you in case you want to check it out. 4.What's Godmodding? Re:Word color& Zanpaku-to Answers in order: *Just go to Template:Zanpakuto and edit the page and copy the one you want and just press the back button. *To see how I did it just check my user page and do what I did. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shukai Yeah, dude, don't go around giving every character Shukai, okay?? Shukai is supposed to be a specil, rare power, so don't go giving it to everybody. Thanks. Oh, and cool profile. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um What exactly do you mean? 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um... Just look at some my Zanpakuto, like Inmetsukoutei and look at how I did it. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I know Hidan killed Asuma. I'm basically saying that Iruka should've been killed off instead of Asuma. He sucks really bad and he doesn't look cool. *looks at you seriously* what about godmoding? --Seireitou 08:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ...huh?? Um... respect??? okay, thanks. Ill add you to my friends list too. May I ask why you respect me? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 16:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I cause as many as I break up. Oh man, am I losing my touch??! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Tupac Well, ya see, i cant just make a rule saying no godmoding..... but, remember, if he contines with it, just let me know, for now, he's okay but ill be thinking about hat to do with him --Seireitou 21:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) song Its okay. Ive always prefered J-pop, my favorite singer being Mikuni Shimokawa. I cant send you a link, but see Haizo's and Hitatsu's openings.(the links are on their pages) Give me your opinion on both songs. Thanks. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I...didnt puit it. ^_^ Ask Seireitou, he can show you. My computers not good enough to do that kinda thing. XD Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) im a fan of number 1 im a fan of numero uno --Seireitou 02:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me too --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Pics Number One is sweet. Ten Tailed Fox 02:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) If its supposed to be this big stage then pic two. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Help with Ideas Hi i need ideas for a weapon for Matt, Leon and Emile if you have any ideas and i bet that they will be great please put them on my talk Thank you Very much.(i will be chosing the best 3 once again thank you).Naruto2 22:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) New Character Well, its mine b and Kurosaki's, mostly Kurosaki's, i just wrote the article. Its for our new story, Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros which is my story and Kurosaki's story is Naruto Omega Beta: The "Shadow" Chronicles. Both are similar and intersect in ways. But yah, she is pretty hot i guess ^_^ --Seireitou 08:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Voting Please look at Voting for a New Tournament, make sure that you read the rules carefully. Good luck! ^_^ -- 'Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :To obviously vote at a thing...:/... go to this page Voting for a New Tournament-- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: stories No they dont, they can be anything you want as long as it fits into the world of Naruto and isnt like in a Bleach setting or something like that, got it? --Seireitou 03:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ah... My opinion would be to use the 6-tailed pic...seems more cool ofr a hollow --Seireitou 21:20, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Hollow mask I would choose the red one cause it looks more like a mask for a fox. The other one is like a dragon-type mask. --Seireitou 10:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Character Templates? What do you mean? The info boxes? --Seireitou 16:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Um... The thing is. I don't really like Bleach. Second, I'm not an admin there... -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Definitely not. -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Beats me -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) it's rare But if you want him to be, I have no problem with it. If he does become a Kurosaki though he can use the Shyakugan--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 00:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) do u want Ahatake to train Raito?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) alright, then. when u can plz make an article page for it. I'm not good with titles.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) alright I'll start off. BTW if u happen to have a chatango this will go faster. If y=you do just search for Ahatake and u will find me--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) alright I'll start off. BTW if u happen to have a chatango this will go faster. If y=you do just search for Ahatake and u will find me--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) get on chatango cuz it's ur turn 2 post--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 18:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) get on chatango--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ur up. get on chatango I only got 8 mins--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Ya, you had misspelled 'father' so i corrected it for you. I apologize Regarding Chart Inquiry I'm going to assume that the chart you are referring to is the stat charts that appear on the characters that I have done. I made those charts from scratch with an octagon shape from the internet. I then added the lines and tags around the edge. After I have that base I can I section off a custom shape in the octagon that corresponds with the stats of the character and color in the space with a specific opacity depending on the color I choose. If you have questions feel free to ask me...or I suppose I could make you some if you could throw the credit my way to get me some attention on the wiki. --Kazeyo 00:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just send me a what value (0-5) you would want in each category and perhaps the color that you would like. Oh, I would prefer to stick to whole and half numbers like "3" and "3.5" otherwise it would get difficult to read. If you send me the characters name that it is intended to be used for I can upload it on to here for you with a easy to find file name. No problem, I just need need to know which character(s) you would like me to do.--Kazeyo 02:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I have the stats completed, and am ready to upload them whenever you plan to add them to the pages (So they don't get deleted for not being connected to a page). --Kazeyo 22:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I just uploaded the three pics, thanks for alleviating a bit of my boredom. --Kazeyo 23:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) thx for defending my Kekkei Genkai on it's talk page--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yep Just started to watch Naruto... :) Haven't seen you in a while on Avatar Wiki... Kai - Talk 18:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) crap! If they delete the Shyakugan then they have 2 delete just about every article I've ever made.... almost ALL my character's possesses it. --Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm on now but sei's ignoring me. he doesn't care--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Raito can;t he use it? what did I train him 4?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ok in that case yea I guess u can make another one. but they have 2 be a Kurosaki this time not a hyuuga uchiha hybrid. --Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:The Most Annoying User Award Battle Hey Gohan, are u up for a battle between your char Jinko against my Kirasei Uchiha? Message me on my talk page. Kai - Talk 18:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've started the page. This is my first RP, however, so you can correct me if I do something totally wrong. I'll let you start Kai - Talk 19:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay... I'll start. Kai - Talk 20:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Just to post, your turn. Kai - Talk 21:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you mean a channel, no. I think I can get on an existing one, however... Kai - Talk 21:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can get on that. If you tell me which channel. Kai - Talk 21:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just tell me where exactly. By channel I mean, for example, the narutofanon channel, what is http://'narutofanon.chatango.com/''. Kai - Talk 21:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why your character was deleted Greetings- Shingihoutai here. Your character was deleted in order to prepare for the new canon, as seen at Naruto - Eigoukaiki, which has new jinchuuriki (also, the tailed beast your character had was non-canon, as the six-tails is a slug.) Also, being related to canon characters is generally not approved in this new canon. Finally, it is close to a rip-off of Naruto, with the jinchuuriki, fuuton and sage mode attributes. If you still think that the deletion is unfair or unnecessary, please ask another admin to review the page and if they believe that my deletion was incorrectly carried out, then they can reverse the deletion, in which case I apologise for the inconvenience'''. Shingihoutai 10:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me for not understanding why you have saif it, but you will find that the comment above is written in perfect and gramatically correct English- there is no way that it cannot make sense. As for your feedback, it is duly noted. Have a good day! Shingihoutai 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If you continue to abuse me, under the new rules you may face a temporary ban- there is no need to insult me for doing my job. And it seems that you didn't read what I put on your talk page. I have bolded the phrase above, so I cannot see why you are acting in a confrontational manner. Shingihoutai 20:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC)